


Beneath the Surface, We Are Beautiful

by EstelleReyes (PuddinPop)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphyne Wedding, Alphys/Undyne Wedding, Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Everyone has their own role, F/F, Fluff, Genderless Frisk, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor references to racism, Monsters on the Surface, No Smut, Pointless fluff, Post-Pacifist Route, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underground, f/f - Freeform, feel good fic, obviously, sorry - Freeform, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddinPop/pseuds/EstelleReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of plotless?</p><p>This is just a fic of Undyne and Alphys' wedding.</p><p>All the characters have their own role.</p><p>There's romance, drama, bad puns and good friends. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Surface, We Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a conversation I had with a friend. We were talking about Undyne and Alphys getting married and we then assigned roles for each character. In case it isn't made clear in the fic (or if you're too impatient to wait) the list can be found here:  
> http://i.imgur.com/xLOgnZz.png  
> I'll try to update once a week. It may be more frequent than that, time depending, but I'll try for at least one update per week.
> 
> This is also my first Undertale fic, so... please be nice xD

It had taken weeks of planning.  
  
Well, more like months.  
  
Though it felt like years.  
  
The timescale didn’t really matter. A lot of planning had taken place. And the day had finally arrived.  
  
In the run up, Alphys had tried not to become too domineering. She had heard the term ‘Bridezilla’ thrown around on the surface and given her aesthetic, opted not to become anything which resembled that (she had also Google’d the definition and been horrified at the images that appeared). Though her passive nature had meant that they had almost had to compromise on a few things.  
  
Undyne, however, had not wanted to compromise. Her assertive, almost arguably aggressive nature meant that they had everything that they both dreamed of, right down to the last detail.   
  
They worked well that way – Alphys and Undyne – in one could rectify the other’s faults.  
  
Alphys was rational where Undyne lacked rationality; Undyne was forthright and dominant where Alphys was passive and shy.  
  
It helped to sustain their relationship. It could be annoying when Undyne wanted to go out and explore the surface when all Alphys wanted to do was sit and watch anime, or it could cause arguments when Alphys spent all of her time working when Undyne wanted to do ‘date night’.   
  
Every relationship had its issues and theirs was no different to any other, regardless of the comments made towards them on the surface by humans. They had accepted that now; they were meant to be together. Nothing would stop them.  
  
But none of that mattered. They had made it through, survived the transition to the surface world and were currently getting ready for the biggest event of the year:  
  
Their wedding.  
  
It felt strange being back in the Underground. They had been on the surface for several months since Frisk had shattered the barrier and it was almost surreal being back in the place that was once called _‘home’_.  
  
Despite the unease, it also felt right, like it _should_ be happening there. There wasn’t really anywhere else that would have made sense. Their houses were now on the surface but after knowing nothing more than the confines of the Underground for so long, it was still a place that they would all consider their true _‘home’_ , regardless of how much they contested it. And it was one of the few things that Undyne had insisted on.  
  
Alphys was busying herself at her lab with the assistance of Mettaton while Frisk and Papyrus were assisting Undyne at the skeletons’ place in Snowdin. Undyne was to be driven to the castle by Papyrus and Mettaton insisted on Alphys being chauffeured in a carriage.  
  
It was all too elaborate for Alphys. It was all too much.  
  
Nothing was going right that morning.   
  
She felt like she should feel incredible. Her figure was tucked neatly into a flowing white dress (which she had insisted had a ‘fishtail’ shape, for… reasons), sequins and ribbons pinned liberally all across it. Mettaton had done her make-up (which Frisk had bought her for Christmas one year) and her spikes had been prettily showered with glitter and floral decorations. Yet, despite all of this, she couldn’t help but panic.  
  
Her dress didn’t fit properly, her claws hadn’t been cut and were shaking mercilessly, she had a zit, she was sweating profusely, she hadn’t showered, her stomach felt too tight to eat anything. How was she meant to get married when she was such a state?  
  
“Oh. My God.”  
  
It was around the fiftieth time she had said it that morning.   
  
She paced up and down her room frantically, eyeing her dress from every possible angle. Mettaton tapped his foot in the corner, having long since grown weary of Alphys’ hysteria. It was only the seventh or eighth time that morning that she had freaked out about something. Had to be a new record.   
  
“Mettaton, m-my dress is t-trailing on the floor, i-it will get dirty a-and look a m-mess, I need t-to take it off, i-it needs w-washing, and… and… M-Mettaton, are you- are you e-even listening?”  
  
Mettaton had risen to his feet and was busy studying a poster of himself that was tacked to the wall.  
  
“ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS.”  
  
Mettaton tutted to himself from the corner. He had been ready to leave for the past hour, his body decorated in an elegant yet extravagant outfit that Toriel had designed and made. It was a shocking pink (of course) and pinched and tucked in all the right areas. He had actually squealed with delight the first time that he saw it.  
  
“W-what if Undyne thinks I look a mess, w-what if she wants t-to call off the wedding and a-all this was for nothing, what if- what if-“  
  
Mettaton’s thoughts about himself were rudely interrupted by Alphys. He stuttered a robotic cough.  
  
“ALPHYS.” He turned to face her, walking towards her slowly, his long legs flailing in their usual manner as he did so. “UNDYNE IS NOT MARRYING YOU FOR HOW YOU LOOK TODAY. BESIDES.”   
  
He took the tiara that was rested on Alphys’ desk and placed it on her head. Aside from being married in the Underground, Undyne’s only other insistence was that Alphys looked like a princess – just like those they watched on TV together.  
  
“YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL.”   
  
Alphys felt her eyes well up with tears at Mettaton’s words, mascara threatening to run down her face.   
  
Despite his transgressions, Alphys felt strangely humbled at being complimented by Mettaton. She felt humbled being complimented by _anyone_. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had done so. Aside from Undyne, of course. She was good with things like that.  
  
There was suddenly a noise outside which didn’t sound dissimilar to a horn wheezing a honk of despair and casting a glance outside, they realized that their ride had arrived.   
  
The Riverperson was steering an elegant carriage in the shape of a dog, the wheels being legs. It resembled a limousine, only… more dog-like. It was perfect.  
  
It was also early. What if they arrived at the castle too early? What if Undyne saw her before she was meant to? What if no guests turned up? What if _Undyne_ didn’t turn up?   
  
“Oh. My God.” It was barely a whisper.  
  
Her claws began to shake again as she stood frozen in place, not shifting towards the door.   
  
This was happening. This was actually happening. She was getting married. Dedicating the rest of her life to one person, pronouncing her undying love to Undyne in front of all their friends, sets of eyes staring at her, watching her every move, seeing if she faltered, witnessing each and every mistake or stutter-  
  
It was only when Mettaton took her by the cusp of her elbow and began shooing her towards the door that Alphys was snapped out of her panic. She jumped a little at the contact, allowing herself to be lead forward. Her heart hammered, her mouth dry, her throat seized. But she pushed herself forwards, allowing Mettaton to help her in the dog-boat-turned-limo as the Riverperson hummed tuneless notes.  
  
Once they were seated, Mettaton took Alphys' shaking hand and she realised that his was shaking just as much as hers.   
  
“THIS IS IT. KNOCK ‘EM DEAD, DARLING.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder how Undyne is holding up.
> 
> Please kudos/comment if you enjoyed~
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
